New Clans
by SilverDawn15
Summary: Four survivors of the Great War between the Clans leave the lake to find a new home and create their own Clans. Moonwish, the forbidden offspring of Briarlight and Jayfeather, finds the other survivors and more cats on the way to their new home as a prophecy hangs over their heads. Four will become Three, and the Moon, Thorn, and Blossom will lead to sanctuary.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

MoonClan

 **Leader** : Moonstar - pale gray she-cat with dark stripes and green eyes

 **Deputy** : Larksong - brown tabby tom with white underbelly

 **Medicine Cat** : Owlfur - pale brown tom

 **Warriors** : Ivyfall - gray she-cat with pale silver patches

Stormgaze - blue-gray tom with pale blue eyes, blind in one eye

Fernpelt - pale golden she-cat

Hawkheart - brown tabby tom with light underbelly and throat

Talonheart - dark brown tabby tom with light underbelly and throat

Skypelt - golden tom with black back and blue eyes

Flamewish - bright ginger she-cat with one white paw and two mismatched eyes: one blue and one green

Leopardfang - gray-and-black tom with green eyes

 **Apprentices** : Juniperpaw - ginger she-cat with dark spots

Ravenpaw - black tom with a white flash on his chest and tail tip, former loner

Barleypaw - black-and-white tom, former loner

 **Queens** : Harefoot - cream-and-brown she-cat (mother of Nettlekit, white-and-gray tom with sharp claws, and Pinekit, reddish-brown she-kit)

Violet - dark red she-cat with darkish blue, almost purple, eyes (mother of Swallowkit, black she-kit with white underbelly), former kittypet

Lightningfur - spiky-furred golden she-cat, expecting Ravenpaw's kits

 **Elders** : Rabbitspring - brown-and-white tom

Farrow - dark ginger she-cat, former kittypet

* * *

BlossomClan

 **Leader** : Blossomstar - tortoiseshell-and-brown she-cat

 **Deputy** : Fallenpetal - dark tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Medicine Cat** : Mintheart - pale gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

 **Warriors** : Swiftstream - swift long-limbed blue-gray she-cat

Sprucetail - dark brown tabby tom with black stripes

Nettlefur – dark gray she-cat with sharp claws

Wildfoot – white tom with mangled pelt

Pineheart – tortoiseshell she-cat with pale blue eyes

 **Apprentices** : Snowpaw – very pale gray tom

Rushpaw – russet-colored she-cat

 **Queens** : Tallivy – long-limbed ginger she-cat( mother of Sprucetail's kits)

 **Elders** : Amberfoot – ginger she-cat with pale paws

* * *

ThornClan

 **Leader** : Thornstar - spiky-furred dark brown tom with white-tipped paws

 **Deputy** : Applebreeze - brown-and-red tom

 **Medicine Cat** : Gorsepelt - black-and-brown she-cat with fur sticking out at every angle

 **Warriors** : Thistleheart - gray tom with white ears and paws

Ivytail – white she-cat with tabby stripes

Stormcloud – gray tom with dark patches

Marshfur – pale brown she-cat with blue eyes

Willowleaf – silver she-cat with black stripes

Nightsky – black tom with gray eyes

 **Apprentices** : Sunpaw - bright ginger she-cat with golden patches

Harepaw – brown tom with dark cream-colored patches

 **Queens** : Flarenight - bright ginger she-cat (mother of Yellowkit, pale golden tom, and Sharpkit, spiky-furred ginger tom with dark paws and spots)

Leaftail – pale golden she-cat with cream-colored patches, expecting Applebreeze's kits


	2. Prologue

Prologue

It was dark, blood was spilled everywhere, and a putrid stench filled the air as something moved from underneath some of the bodies. It came out and looked at the camp to see nothing but dead cats everywhere. It was a pale gray she-cat with dark stripes and green eyes but the only thing shone in those eyes were distraught as she saw the two pelts of her parents.

She padded up to the lifeless bodies and recognized Briarlight and Jayfeather instantly. _Mother, Father._ She thought as she dragged the bodies up the stone hollow to be buried. "Please watch over everyone within StarClan now." She meowed quietly as she finished burying the last of the deceased cats, which was sadly Leafkit.

 _How is this possible? How is it that I'm the only cat that survived the Great War?_ She thought as she padded away from the hollow and towards the lake to see her reflection as the blood from her paws washed off. _Are there any other survivors?_ She thought as she turned and ran towards the ShadowClan border and paused a bit before remembering that there were no patrols anymore and ran straight through the border. "I hope there's survivors." She meowed as she reached the camp and saw more dead cats from both ShadowClan and RiverClan. She hung her head and prayed to StarClan before pulling a dead body off of the pile that was in front of her…. and dropped it before she jumped back in shock as a cat came out of the pile.

"Thank StarClan, I'm out of there." It was a tortoiseshell-and-brown she-cat that came out of the pile and shook her fur before noticing the striped cat. "Who are you?" She asked before sniffing the shocked cat. _"ThunderClan."_ She looked around and noticed that they were the only ones that weren't dead. "I'm guessing you survived in your camp too?" The striped she-cat nodded before finishing what she started. The other she-cat looked at her before helping her bury her Clanmates and the RiverClan cats. "I'm Blossomfur," The tortoiseshell she-cat meowed as they finished burying all the cats. "Who are you?" "Moonwish." Was the only thing she could get out of the pale gray she-cat.

"Where to next?" Blossomfur asked as they finished burying the last ShadowClan cat before following Moonwish, who was running towards the RiverClan border. "See if there are more survivors." Moonwish meowed as they ran over the Greenleaf Twolegplace, and they were thankful nothing was moving towards or around them, and then turned in the direction of the RiverClan camp. No prey ran over the ground, either killed or chased away by the warring Clans, as the she-cats neared the camp and saw RiverClan and WindClan warriors' bodies everywhere before seeing something move.

"You can't give up!" A cat yowled as the she-cats padded towards the voice and found a spiky-furred dark brown tom with white-tipped paws was sticking his head in a pile of the dead cats and tried to pull a bright ginger she-cat, who was the size of an apprentice, out of the pile and then realized that she was still alive! They ran up to the cats and pulled some of the dead cats off of the she-cat for her to squirm her way out of the pile.

"Thanks for helping her but who are you two?" The tom asked with hostility in his voice. "I'm Blossomfur of ShadowClan," Blossomfur meowed as she took a paw forward. "And this is Moonwish of ThunderClan. We're survivors from the Great War just like you two." The tom looked at them in shock before the apprentice stared at the she-cats. "I'm Flarepaw," She meowed to get their attention. "And this is Thornswipe, he may seem grumpy but once you get to know him he's very protective."

"Flarepaw, they're other Clan," Thornswipe meowed as he stepped between the apprentice and the other she-cats. "Even if they are the last of their Clans, they probably can't be trusted." "Since I'm a medicine cat's kit." Moonwish meowed, and Thornswipe looked at her in anger. "Especially a medicine cat's kit." He meowed before Blossomfur and Flarepaw moved between them. "Knock it off," Blossomfur meowed as she narrowed her eyes at the two. "We have to find a new place to live for now."

"What about WindClan?" Thornswipe asked before all three cats ran towards the WindClan camp. They buried the dead cats that they found before a lone wail reached their ears. "In here!" Flarepaw yowled as she came out of the nursery with a moon old pale silver tom-kit with ice blue eyes dangling from her jaws before she gently set him down in front of the other three. "And who are you?" Blossomfur asked curiously as the kit just stared at them in fear.

"B-Blizzardkit." The kit meowed before squeaking in fear. "We're not going to harm you," Moonwish meowed as she leaned down and licked the top of the kit's head. "There's no place for any of us to stay now, so we have to find a new home." "B-But this has always been my home!" Blizzardkit meowed before Flarepaw wrapped her tail around him. "The Great War destroyed the Clans, and we have to find a new home so the Clans can thrive again." She meowed as he stared at the ground sadly.

"Okay..." He meowed before she picked him up from his scruff and followed the others who were leaving but we're going slow enough for her to catch up to them. "Let's go through the moorlands," Blossomfur offered as the four cats, the fifth one dangling from Flarepaw's jaws, stood on one of the hills. This was the last time they saw the lake of their former home before disappearing behind the hills.


End file.
